The Forgotten Overlord
by Rhuen
Summary: Before he was the "False Zenon" he had a name, he had a purpose, and a mission. This is his story.


*18-20 years ago: Prior to the events of Disgaea 2*

[The planet Firadarana, a human world praised for its beauty, kingdoms, and heroes who would go on epic quests to save princesses from goblin kings and ogre kings (maximum level 99). At least that's what it used to be, today the planet is home to vicious demons, many even more so than your typical Netherworld.

Those words flash across the screen onboard a large shiny space ship shaped slightly like a cross between an eagle and space-shuttle, that is high above the atmosphere of this very same world. This is the famed space ship of Super-Hero Union Force…#76… .

Super-Hero Union Force investigates across the known universe strange instances, typically they don't interfere with the conflicts between the powers of light and dark on the many human worlds as they struggle against the Netherworlds and the dark powers native to the human worlds that would use the power of the demons to their own advantages; that is unless it's a matter of cosmic importance, or simply a little too big for the locals to handle…how nice of them to wait all dramatically for the last possible moment before swooping in. Of course this time they're six worlds too late. In a very short amount of time in this often overlooked (mostly due to the inhabitants being peaceful, even between mortals and demons) six worlds have suddenly shifted from human worlds to dark and vicious Netherworlds.

The Super-Hero Union Force has sent their nearest on patrol unit to investigate, group number 76. The Super-Hero Union Force scouts, using the latest in demon life energy detectors, even able to determine the identity of individual demons….so long as they are in the database….to ascertain the identity of the demon responsible. It is none other than Overlord Lucifer and he is currently unleashing this same horror upon a seventh world.]

"Sir", interrupts a cadet,

*cough*, [Overlord Lucifer]

"Sir", interrupts the cadet again, "I know I'm new and all on this crew, but is it normal to start a briefing like the narrator for some book or video game?"

A brave looking man, dressed in a somewhat silly red jump suit costume with a bird shaped helmet and fake wings glued to the back of his uniform shakes his head, "Cadet, yes it's customary for all great heroes to start their adventure against an evil overlord in this fashion."

"Oh," says the Cadet, "Because the italics are kind of hard to read."

"Well," says the man who is apparently the captain, "Then listen to my voice."

"Excuse me." Blurts in another man, dressed like a rodent cos-player, "But who is Overlord Lucifer."

"Huh?" says the Captain, he scratches his chin, "Glad you asked."

[Overlord]….*cough*, "I mean Overlord Lucifer may not be well known to us today, but history from ancient Earth is filled with stories about him. He was the Overlord of Earth's Netherworld three thousand years ago before King Krichevskoy overthrew him, exiling both Overlord Lucifer and his seven demon lord generals."

The man smiles and points at the overhead as it changes to a picture of Overlord Lucifer, a blond spiky haired man wearing a strange cape with bone or claw like structures near the top on his back and wearing a long neck tie.

"This is Overlord Lucifer according to our intelligence…who have been following him since the third planet but could only get back to us now…this man is crazy paranoid and deadly to anyone he suspects might betray him."

*cough*

"At any rate we have learned thanks to your brave spies that Overlord Lucifer can somehow absorb the consciousness and memories from humans, in doing so he can heal injuries, increase his life span, and even augment his powers. Our intelligence also states that he does so incrementally, in other words in stages over an entire human world so as not to absorb too much too quickly and burn himself out, and rapid absorption apparently results in humans becoming much stronger, much uglier, and much more vicious demons than they would have if done incrementally…"

He pauses a moment, "I don't want to think about how they found that out exactly."

The cadet, a rather plain individual in this room of oddly costumed people asks, "Sir, if that's all true why would he wait till now to start rapidly draining…and turning human worlds, why not do it sooner to get back at King Krichevskoy?"

The captain clicks a button a remote changing the screen to a picture of Overlord Lucifer holding a contract being signed by some punk haired rock star, "We don't know his current motives," he says, "however our researchers tell us until recently…the last few years or so…he couldn't."

He indicates the screen, "According to our historians' research in the past he required the consent of the humans he was robbing of their consciousnesses and memories. He would trick them by telling them they were selling their souls to him in exchange for wealth, power, and a variety of things we won't get into here."

*cough*

"However it seems that in the last few years he has somehow gained the ability to not only do this with out consent, but on a planet sized scale; however like we discussed he does so incrementally."

The captain strikes a dramatic pose, "Meaning we have the chance to stop it before its complete, we know the world he is on right now, and being the heroes that we are we will arrive just in the nick of time to save the soon to be grateful citizens of that planet."

*Yeeaaah!* cheer the heroes in attendance as the ship zooms off at hyper-speed to the next world.

"Captain," says a woman dressed more like a cosmic stripper than a heroine, "we have arrived at the planet, but…the scans show no signs of Overlord Lucifer on the planet…or humans for that matter."

"Drat!" exclaims the Captain in a dramatic pose, "We got her just a little too late, our agents said he was there just earlier today. Wait I know! Use the long distance demon life signs detector, he couldn't have gone far."

The woman rolls her eyes, seeing as she had already turned it on.

*click…click…click…WOOOO, WOOOO, WOOOO*

"What…is…with…the…alarm?" asks the Captain trying to speak between *WOOO*s.

*flip, click*

The woman turns off the alarm, "Captain the long distance demon life signs detector is going crazy, it says…it says its detected Overlord Zenon just one system away."

"Overlord…Zenon?" asks the Captain, "But, he…she…it…what ever, has only ever been detected by the scanners…"

The crew gives him a funny look.

*cough*

"I mean if we are the first to not only see Overlord Zenon, but defeat this mysterious destroyer of worlds, slayer of Overlords, this….what do they call him?"

"The God of all Overlords." Answers the cadet sitting at a navigation station.

"Yes," says the Captain pounding his fist into his hands, "We may forever be known as the heroes who slew the God of all Overlords!"

"Uh…captain…" says the woman at the detector, "we are also detecting Overlord Lucifer heading in that direction…as well as…ninety eight other Overlord level demon life signs."

"What?!" exclaims the Captain, "Even I…we…can't defeat that many Overlords."

The Cadet whispers, "and this from the guy who just a second ago thought we could defeat the God of All Overlords."

*cough*

"At any rate," says the Captain, "It is our duty to follow…after all we still have to apprehend Overlord Lucifer…"

He thinks to himself, "and if we're lucky these Overlords will destroy each other and we wont have to get my nice clean space ship all scuffed up."

In deep space a vessel resembling a collection of pink, blue, and red crystals streaks on a direct path like a comet; with in this odd vessel in a chamber looking like the set of some heavy metal band, in complete contrast to the little girl fantasy castle of the rest of the vessel, stand Overlord Lucifer watching a screen indicating the location of Overlord Zenon.

"At last," he says, "After absorbing the consciousnesses of seven human worlds my power is unequaled in all the cosmos. However before I defeat you, Krichevskoy, I will prove who is superior by acquiring the title of God of all Overlords. For I Overlord Lucifer am truly the one most deserving of such a title. Am I not the one humans speak of the most? Am I not the source of their fears? Am I not the most famous of all demons in all the universe?"

Images of Halloween costumes dance in his mind, "I changed my image and yet they still mistook me for one of my own generals, Demon lord Satan. I made deals, I made a Netherworld any demon would be jealous of, and still…still they made a joke out of me! No wonder some no name…long named…no body demon would come out of no where to challenge me, I'd had so few humans willingly give up their lives to me that I had gone weak. But now I am strong again, stronger than ever. Haaahaaahaaa! Just you wait Overlord Zenon….then Kriche…"

*beep, beep, beep, beep*

He raises one oddly shaped eyebrow, "What's this?"

He looks to the screen, "Hmm, many other Overlords have the same idea I see,"

His computer recognizes a few of the ships, "I see," he says, "Overlord Orochi, Overlord Enma, & even Overlord Hades amongst many others; well Overlord Zenon's title is truly a prize worth fighting for. Ha! Looks like fun, a bloody free for all battle royal; the last one alive walks away with the title God of All Overlords."

That day Overlord Zenon slaughtered 99 Overlords. The Super-Hero Union Force group number 76 would arrive just in time to detect the mysterious Overlord Zenon's life signature leaving the system. With a combination of ship registration information and demon life essence detections (even on some dead bodies), they could determine who the 99 Overlords were. The carnage left behind on the planet made it very hard to tell one body from another, aside from the occasional half of a giant horned skull, or severed snake head or giant claw. A list was compiled and given to the New-Web to alert those Netherworlds and the rest of the known universe.

Overlord Lucifer had left behind seven Demon Lords, who were quick upon hearing the news of his death amongst the 99 slain to divide up the seven Netherworlds he had created.

Overlord Satan, an overlord so well known that his image now appears when casting the spell Omega-Fire; took one of the savage Netherworlds and turned it into a massive complex of Office Buildings connected by oddly angled sub-ways and roads. In his Netherworld rank is determined by Job title, and law offices (twisted though they may be) are amongst the best, this is the Netherworld demons go to for complicated contracts.

Overlord Beelzebub, his image used to appear with the spell Omega-Fire, has taken a traditional approach and rules over a Netherworld of fire and very wide underground caverns with lakes of lava.

Overlord Iblis, ruler of the shadow sands. He took the desert planet Overlord Lucifer had changed, something Tattooed Innards or something before it was changed into a Netherworld. Guy has himself a fancy palace with a huge pool and palm trees in the middle of an endless desert of dunes and really big sand worms.

Overlord Asmodeus, transformed a world of tropical islands, similar to the human world of Ivoire, into a world of city islands. His Netherworld is ruled like a corrupt mobster mayor, although he is called the Overlord he still acts like he's a secretive crime boss *eh to each their own*. His netherworld is filled with sleazy joints, clubs, bars, and brothels, and more hotels than you could count in one life time. If your looking for a good time, and don't mind the chances of being mugged or losing a kidney, NetherCity DeChiVegaKo is for you.

Overlord Azrael, not much here, he's practically turned his Netherworld back into a human world with Medieval castle town themes and mostly forests and wilderness covering this small world (of course its entirely populated by demons).

Overlord Mamon, son of Overlord Lucifer, went on to create a Netherworld which while it looks like cities in ruins over-run by zombies and slums on the outskirts is actually well maintained to keep the appearance of constant decayed with out actually doing so.

And last…the dreaded Overlord Bill, a terrible Netherworld of deserts and swamps in repeating patterns on its one continent, filled with horrible, dreadful, red-neck demons! The hills have eyes, sometimes three or four.

However as fate would have it, the world the Overlords fought on turned out to be a human world, a small population, but still a human world, with just enough nearby for Overlord Lucifer to reform himself. Luckily for him Overlord Zenon had simply sliced her opponents to pieces (the revelation Overlord Zenon was a girl took Lucifer by surprise, kind of shovanistic pig that guy),

*ehem*

She had simply sliced her opponents to pieces like so much grass before a lawn mower. Overlord Lucifer would not return to his generals, seeing how quickly they divided up the worlds he had changed could only mean they had planned this, betting that he would lose to Overlord Zenon. To the universe Overlord Lucifer was dead, he would bide his time, secretly follow and track Overlord Zenon until the day she made herself vulnerable and a plan most wicked was made possible, he would prove himself by usurping not only the title but the name of Overlord Zenon by kidnapping her infant form as she reincarnated herself to escape her violent existence and slaughtering all those connected to her infant form, a clan of demon ninja known as the Snow Clan. He placed a seal upon her to insure her powers and past memories would not resurface and locked her away in a mansion to live a life of idle insignificance removed from any stimuli outside his control that could affect her or her view of him as her father and as Overlord Zenon.

*story finished in the events of Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories*


End file.
